


In Defense of Honor

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [23]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day One - All Human, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The "I was sitting here innocently enjoying this sports game/concert and some douche tripped and spilled their beer on my clothes and you dont even know me but somehow you talked them into buying me a bunch of candy from the concessions stand and do you want some m&ms because that was cute but completely unnecessary" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defense of Honor

Klaus was annoyed.

It wasn't a particularly different state of being for him, but it was enough for Kol to pick up on his irritation. "Would you relax, Nik," he finally erupted from the next seat. "It's just a baseball game."

"It takes forever," Klaus began to list his grievances, "it's hot, we're in the sun, you don't even like this team, and I have no idea why we even came."

Sighing, Kol sipped at his beer. "It's the national pastime," he said, as though it explained everything. "Baseball is a gentleman's sport that relies on precision and skill, while also using the brute force of speed and strength."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus looked back out over the field. Their seats in the nosebleeds were a climb, but it did make the view spectacular. Pulling out his sketchbook, Klaus started with a brief outline of the open stadium. He figured he could humor Kol's love for the sport if he got some decent work out of it, already planning a few paintings that would easily sell at the gallery.

Damned sports fans were always clamoring for classed-up memorabilia.

He had just finished added detail around the scoreboard when a cup of beer flew over his shoulder, spilling all over his sketchbook. "Shit," he heard from behind him. He turned just in time to see a blonde in a home jersey smacking a not-at-all sorry bloke two seats over.

"Seriously, Damon," she screeched. "You're such a goddamn lush, we can't take you anywhere anymore."

"Caroline," the girl sitting between them yelled.

"No, Elena," the blonde, Caroline, shouted back. "Your boyfriend's already drunk, and it's not even third inning. He just drunkenly spilled half his beer all over this poor guy and his drawing. His drunk ass owes Dimples down there a major apology."

Each time she repeated "drunk," her voice got a bit louder. Taking note that she already had a nickname for him, Klaus felt he ought to intervene. "Thank you, but it's really not necessary," he tried, wiping beer off his sketchbook.

"Oh, please," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "I should at least have your support in demanding an apology from the jerk. He will never learn if there are never any consequences."

Klaus chuckled, enjoying her angry flush as her blonde ponytail bounced around in her agitation. "If you're expecting me to challenge him to a fistfight, I'll have to disappoint you love," he said, waving his fingers teasingly. "An artist needs his hands."

With narrowed eyes, she looked ready to retort, until the guy sitting on the other side of drunk Damon stood. "I got it, Care," he said, dragging Damon up with him. "We'll go get everyone another round, just water for him."

"He needs to make it right, Stefan," Caroline replied with a level gaze.

Nodding, Stefan helped lead Damon down the steep stairs. "Come on, brother," he muttered as Damon cackled.

Caroline huffed in frustration as she watched them go. "Well, I was sorry he ruined your drawing," she said, turning to Klaus. "But then you tried to make it okay, so I'm no longer sorry."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he answered jokingly, pleased to see the barest hint of humor lighting her eyes.

"Yes, he's dreadfully sorry," Kol jumped in, oddly quiet throughout the whole situation. "Caroline, was it?"

Klaus elbowed his brother, not wanting him to interfere with the gorgeous blonde who liked his work. "This is Kol, I'm Klaus," he greeted with a smirk. "Are you always so pleasant with strangers?"

"Better than with her friends," the other girl muttered, idly looking through her phone. Feeling the blonde's angry stare, though, she looked up and shrugged. "It's true, you were such a bitch to Damon."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline stood to climb over Klaus's row to sit next to him. "She just doesn't like that I try to hold him accountable for his drunken self," she explained. "And how did you learn to draw like that?" She pointed to his drowned sketch, which looked oddly post-apocalyptic in the beer stains.

Not one to refuse an opportunity to chat with a beautiful woman, Klaus spent the rest of the inning quickly drawing various things Caroline pointed out. He had just finished drawing a plate of nachos she had been salivating over when Stefan and Damon trudged up the stairs.

None too happy, Damon dropped several bags of candy and a box of Cracker Jacks in Caroline's lap as Stefan passed over a few beers. "Here," Damon spat before sprawling in his seat next to Elena, who did nudge him. Sighing, Damon added, "Sorry."

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said, bewildered. He hadn't expected anything, yet this feisty blonde got him a haul of goodies from a perfect stranger as an apology.

It appeared Caroline was surprised, too. "Huh," she said, handing him the loot. "Hope that makes up for your sketchbook smelling like beer."

"Works for me," Kol answered, reaching over to pluck the Cracker Jacks out of his hands as he kept watching the game.

Laughing, Klaus focused on Caroline. "Thanks, you really didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know," she replied with a shrug.

Feeling unexpectedly shy, Klaus held up a bag of M&Ms. "Want to share?"

"Don't mind if I do," she said, tearing open the bag with a bright smile.

Caroline never did go back to her seat, and Klaus had never enjoyed baseball so much.


End file.
